UnDecided, Written by Angela and Tashme
by LilIckleRonniekins
Summary: Ron Weasely was captured by death eaters. Draco is forced to give Ron the worst pain every and he does not want to do it.Warning:Rape,torture.


Title: Undecided

Author: JaceDamian23/Angela and tashamee

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter but we do own our story.

Summary: Ron Weasely was captured by death eaters. Draco is forced to give Ron the worst pain ever and he does not want to do it.

Author Note: This is a role-play that we are working on together. JaceDamian is playing Draco, Dobby, and Lucius. And tashamee is playing Ron and he spoke a few times for Lucius as well. Later on we may add more characters.

Warning: deals with rape, torture, and abuse.

Draco  
-------

Draco Malfoy has recently come home for summer break, to the Malfoy Manor to visit with his father. His mother had recently died a year ago. He figured that his father was off making out with his lover Servous, who happened to be his Professor Snape. He never really was disgusted by the fact that his father was buggering his favorite professor. At first it made him sad because his mother had just died, but then Snape grew on him. He always gave Draco good grades, which made him very happy because he new that he deserved those grades and that if he deserved an F, he'd get one. He got no special treatment...okay so not too much. What was he saying? He loved special treatment, but it made him feel good that Snape did not give him good grades just because he loved his father.

Anyway Draco had just got home; he had stayed at his best buddy, Blaize's house, for a week. Okay in total truth, Blaize was his lover, but nobody new that. And nobody most likely would no it. He searched the house, looking for the love birds. He had not seen his father in months and missed him. He could not find him anywhere.

He had gone to the kitchen to see if Dobby, his favorite house elf had seen his father.

"Dobby, have you seen father anywhere? I've searched everywhere." He asked, wondering if he had a death eater meeting or not.

Dobby bit his lip, shaking as he looked at his young master. He did not want to get into trouble, but he also new that something very horrible was happening right now. And being beaten or burnt to death was worth it, in order to save Harry Potters friend.

Draco sighed, glaring at his shaking house elf, "Dobby stop shaking like a leaf, and spit it out. Where is father?" He demanded, tapping his foot on the ground.

Dobby  
-------

"Young master. Dobby does not want to tell you. But Dobby has to young master. Master is very angry." Dobby said, biting his lip harder. He then squeaked, "He had a meeting and brought home a guest." He said, running off to do more work, not wanting to be in trouble.

Draco  
-------

Draco sighed after watching his house elf run off scared shitlesss. So he had another death eater meeting eh? And brought home an unwilling guest? Where the bloody blazes was Snape? He new that Snape hated Lucius doing bullshit like this. He walked off to find his father. He decided to check the dungeons. He stared horrified at what he saw. He saw Ron Weasley, a guy that Blaize and him were always attacked to, magically bind to the wall, shaking worst then Dobby was. His eyes were red, begging to cry, but the gryfindor would not allow his tears to fall down his face. He felt a tug at his heart, he had never wanted anyone to ever hurt Ron...Sure he made fun of Ron and treated him badly, but that was just for a show.

Ron  
-----

Being tied up like was the last thing Ron wanted to do today, and the fact that his enemies father had done this seemed to make the situation worse. Okay so he had never really hated Drano but come on, this was ridiculous. Scared and shaking Ron whimpered

"J-Just let me go" Tears threatening to spill over; he took a deep shaky breath.

Draco  
-------

Draco frowned, watching Ron whimper, scared shit less. He cleared his throat and was not surprised when his father did not jump. He had known he was there the whole time.

"Father I'm curious to what Professor Snape would say? You know as well as I know how much Snape would be against this. Molesting one of his students. "Draco said, with his hands on his hips.

Lucius turned around, smirking at his son, "Would you like to join in son? Or how about you wait after Ron and get your turn with me?" He winked, licking his lips.

Dracos face paled after hearing that and new that his father would do it also. He remembered growing up with the man, always being terrified of him. He was a man of his words.

"You wouldn't dare." Draco spat.

Lucius let out a loud, amused chuckle, "Oh wouldn't I? I beg to differ. You know that I would." He said, pointing his wand at the other boy, doing a spell to take his clothes off of him. He eyed Rons body up and down, licking his lips. He then gripped the other boys prick, squeezing it hard, scratching it with his nails, not caring if he hurt Ron. Blood actually turned him on more. "Well what will it be Draco? My cock in this boy's ass? And your dick in his mouth? Or you raping his virgin ass, while I'm laughing as he cries, and stroking my own cock? And perhaps he will be nice and suck my dick off while you're fucking him."

Draco eyed Ron, not wanting to hurt him, but he new that his father would hurt him way worst. And he did not want to be hurt by the crazy death eater either.

"Well son? What is your answer?" Lucius asked, scratching Ron's dick again, making him bleed. He then took his wand and took both of there clothes off and laughed at Dracos body. Eyeing his hard cock. "Does this turn you on Draco? You fucking Ronald Weasley here. Ha that is a surprise. "He then started stroking his own penis, waiting for Dracos answer.

Draco sighed, "I'll do it, just leave him alone."

Ron  
----

Letting out a yelp each time his dick was scratched he couldn't believe the conversation between Draco and his dad. They were actually considering raping him? He knew they were sick but... this was beyond what he ever expected. Somewhere deep down though, he hoped Draco would do as his dad asked and took him instead. He knew that Draco wasn't as bad as he let on, an maybe Draco would do it to save Ron the humiliation of having his dad do it instead.

"F-fuck you" Ron hissed through his teeth, his tears long forgotten. If they were going to rape him, he'd make it as hard for them as possible.

Lucius  
-------

Lucius laughed, "Well we tend to do just that...depending on what my son decides on. Which would you prefer? My dick in you and then you get to watch me do the same treatment to my son...or him raping you, doing exactly what I say." He asked, smirking and then added, "And while I wank off and force to to drink my sour cum."

Draco  
------

He could not help but blush at this. He could not believe that this was happening. He has always cared for Ron, nobody ever known that but Blaize. Normally his lover would've been angered by it, but he fell for the firebrand lad himself.

He kept on listening to Ron and his father, watching Ron cry, while Lucius touched his classmate's dick, wounding it and that angered it.

"Father stop it. I'll do it." He said, balling his fists up wishing he could hit his father. "I'll do as you ask." He said, walking closer to the two of them.

Lucuis laughed, clapping. "Well that takes away some of my fun, but I still get to be the supviser here and watch. You better do everything that I order Draco, or he'll get hurt way worst, and then you'll get yours also."

Draco frowned, nodding. He walked towards Ron, biting his lip and then sighed. "I'm sorry Weasel." He then started to take off his robes and then his trousers and pants.

Ron  
-----  
He couldn't believe it. That fucked up Lucius was actually going through with this? Not only that he was going to supervise and direct Draco? Ron looked away as Draco started to de-robe himself. This had to be some kind of fucked up joke, but he knew he wasn't. Why did this have to happen to him?

Glaring at Lucius he struggled to see if he could get free, maybe someone would come and find him? Sighing when he couldn't move anymore than he could before he looked down to his feet. Who was he kidding? No-one would come to look for him, so right now he had to trust Draco.

Draco  
-------

Draco leant over and whispered in Ron's ear, pretending to lick it.  
"I'm sorry Weasel, I'll try not to hurt you too much, but I may have to a little, because of my father. You'll have to trust me, I'd never hurt you, if it was up to me." He then licked Ron's lips, biting gently on his lower lip and whispered, "Trust me or we'll both get way worst then this." He then kissed Ron's lips again, gently.

Ron  
----  
Kissing Draco back was the only way Ron trusted himself to say yes to Draco. It was really going to happen. He felt slightly better knowing that Draco would make it as painless as possible while following his dad's instructions. Ron couldn't help but think that if it were under different circumstances they were to have sex, it would be... sweeter. In a way Ron knew he had to act like he was in pain, if he did that, then Lucius won't order it as much, he just hoped that Draco was thinking the same thing. He didn't want him to feel guilty

Draco  
------

His hand went to the other mans waist, kissing the other boy even more deeper. His fingers stroked Ron's cheek, while his hand at his waist started to undo the other mans belt.

Ron  
----  
As his hands were immobilized all Ron could do was to kiss Draco back just as softly, hoping that Draco would keep his courage and not back out.

Draco  
-------  
He really did not want to do this, he always dreamed of being Ron...but not like this. This is disgusting. This is going to make Ron even more afraid of him. This is not what he wanted. He wanted the other boy to love him one day. But he had to do this. He didn't want Weasley hurt...and ya he was a coward, he didn't want to get hurt also. Because he new that his father would hurt them both. Not caring if Professor Snape was angry.

His fingers unzipped and unbuttoned Ron's pants, sliding them down to the ground. He then pulled down Ron's trousers. And then his shirt

He then let go of the boys lips and started to undress himself, slowly , wanting to take his time.

Lucius smirked as he watched us.

Draco's hand started to trace Ron's nipple, he then flicked them with his nail trying his best to arouse the other boy, wanting him to feel some kind of pleasure. even thought he new that Ron was very embarrassed doing this with him and his father watching.

Ron  
----  
A blush spread slowly over his face as he was stripped of his clothes, then it hit him at full force when Draco started to tease his nipples. Didn't he realize he's making this even more difficult? Ron didn't want to enjoy the sex, then there would be no point in calling it rape, but he was thankful anyway. At least he knew now that Draco had some kind of feelings towards him. Ron would have mentioned his own feelings right then and there if it weren't for the fact both of them could get punished if he did something that Lucius dis-liked. For now all he could do was to relish at the feel of Draco touching his skin.

Lucius

------

Lucius glared at his son and spat, "That's enough. We are not doing this so the boy will enjoy it. We are doing it so we will. He's being punished."

Draco  
-------  
'He could not help but sigh. We are doing this so we will enjoy it? What a crock. I'm only doing this right now because I'm being forced to.' He thought grumpily.  
He then looked at his father and nodded. He turned his gaze back towards Ron and put on his best snarling face, looking into Ron's eyes, trying to make him understand that he didn't want to do this.

"Sorry Weasel, you're not worth being punished for." He said and he gripped Ron's penis hard and started to stroke the other boy, making sure to use his nails. His eyes still had hope that Ron would understand deep down that he did not want this. He would let his father punish him, if he new for sure that Ron would be okay...but he new that Ron would never be okay unless he did this.

He smirked at Ron's face and said in a husky voice, "I'm going to fuck your virgin ass Weasel. Sink my hard cock deep inside of that tight canal. Fucking you as hard as I can, while my father strokes his dick, moaning as he watches us." He then slapped Ron's penis and added, "And you're going to love every minute of it. You're going to beg for us to allow you to cum." He then teased the other boy's lips and then whispered, "And who knows if we'll even care enough to allow you to."

Ron  
----  
Despite the fact he knew he wasn't meant to be enjoying the treatment Draco was giving him he loved the feel of Draco's hands on his skin. The nails hurt like fuck though. He couldn't stop himself from getting hard, the way Draco caressed his flushed skin was incredible, even if he was trying to be evil. He let out a gasp as Draco listed off the things he was going to do to Ron. If it wasn't for Lucuis being in the corner he would have found it quite a turn on. He glared at Draco to keep up appearances, by the end of this he'll have Draco feeling so guilty, that they might end up being friends. Ron could only hope for more.

Lucius

-------

Lucius smirked and kept on wanking himself, enjoying the scenery. "Good job my son. Good job."

Draco  
------  
Draco ignored his father and smirked at Ron. "Tell me what you Ron? I want to hear you say it." He said, stroking Ron's penis some more. He bit Ron's lip hard, making him bleed, noting in the back of his head to heal him later on. "Tell me you want my cock."

Ron  
-----  
Ron's blush rivaled his hair color. How humiliating. Deciding he wouldn't play along this time with Draco, Ron scowled at him, anger evident in his eyes. Like he decided before, he was going to make this as hard as possible for them.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" It left his mouth half way between a gasp and a snarl. Curse Draco for being able to control his body like this

Draco  
-------  
Draco smirked at Ron's words. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You hard cock riding my ass? I'd honestly like that also. I actually prefer the bottom, mind you. But if you want to fuck me, then my father will be fucking you as well and you as I know that you don't want that." He said, licking Ron's lips, "So maybe another time." He bit Ron's lip again, flicking his finger around Ron's penis. "Ah you act like you don't want this, but you are hard as a man sucking on a women's nipple."

Ron  
-----  
Ron was so amused right now he almost forgot that he was currently being watched by his former enemy and his former enemies dad as he's about to get raped. Draco really had to say that and spoil the tension. It took all of Ron's willpower not to snigger. If things kept up like this Ron might just outright laugh at them. With a quirk of his lips Ron replied.

"I didn't realize that kind of thing turned you on _Draco_ but it most certainly doesn't turn me on" Ron smirked "As for me fucking you, I'd rather fuck a Tiger or a man eating unicorn"

Draco  
------  
He stroked Ron's penis harder and smirked. "You'd rather fuck a man that eats unicorns? Hmm I believe that father and I can arrange that." He said, eyeing his dad, "After all our dark lord enjoys to eat Unicorns, just for amusement." He said, wickedly. His stomach clenched at that. He really did not want to do this. But he could not show this. He was afraid of what will happen after this. His chance with Ron will never happen now. Now Ron will hate him even more.

He leant over and kissed Ron's lips again and said, huskily, "You'd rather fuck the dark lord? I do believe that you're lying." He then rubbed Ron's penis tip. He pulled his hand away from Ron's penis and undid his binds, forcing him on his knees, he then binded him up again. He then walked over towards Ron, smirking down at him, with his penis at the other boys face. "I believe you can do something with that pretty little mouth of yours. Besides for talking. Don't you? Hmm." He asked, stroking Ron's cheek, grinning.

Ron  
-----  
Ron glared at Draco, he then turned his attention to Draco's member in front of his face. He couldn't risk biting it incase Lucuis decided to interfere... and the unicorn eater? Just...no. No way. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat before glancing worriedly up to Draco.

Deciding he had to do something Ron attentively licked the tip of Draco's member, cringing at the taste. Biting his lip he decided he'd just have to experiment, to see what he could get away with doing. He then licked from the base to the tip of Draco's member in one long swipe of his tongue.

Draco  
-------

As soon as Draco felt Ron's luscious lips, on his erection he moaned. He placed his hand on the other boys head, forcing him to stay put, shifting forwards some more. "MMMM Weasel, your very good at this. I bet you've had lots of practice." He said, chuckling, even though deep down he was jealous. Because that practice most likely was from the famous Potter...Ohhh Draco hated him.

Ron  
----  
Ron was feeling so pathetic right now. At first the taste of Draco's manhood did nothing for him, but as Draco moved more into his mouth he couldn't help but think it was an acquired taste, and he liked it. He wanted to steady himself but his hands were still immobile, probably so he couldn't fight. Swirling his tongue over what was already in his mouth; he attempted to take more in. If he could deep throat Draco it would be the most he's ever taken.

Draco  
------  
He closes his eyes, smiling, while moaning. He felt kind of weird having his cock sucked in front of his father, but he shook that out of his head. He just kept on enjoying the feeling. Knowing that this will most likely never happen again. He didn't see why Ron would want to be with him again...after tonight. With his father and him forcing him and all.

The boy pleasuring him was so good that he almost forgot his father was there, but then he heard the man moan and he snapped his eyes open, at his father. He new that his father was going to cum soon.

Ron  
-----

Swallowing as much of Draco's manhood as he could, he was disappointed in finding that he still had more left. Maybe if he had his hands free... a moan interrupted his thoughts as he glanced to where it came from. Releasing he couldn't see who it was from led him back to the position he was in. Draco's dad was in the corner jerking off. He should remember, but he was too caught up in the moment. Swirling his tongue around Draco's member again he let out a moan, sending vibrations over Draco's hard cock. He jaw was getting tired but he didn't pull away. He wanted to taste his prize.

Draco

------

His fingers kept on playing with Ron's hair, as his hips shifted towards the other boys face, wanting more of his hot mouth. He felt like he was in heaven. He wanted to cum so badly. And maybe if Ron was a good boy, he would not have to punish him that much.

He looked over at his father, cringing when he saw his father's eyes, gazing at his own penis. He turned away from his fathers eyes and enjoyed the best blow job he ever had.

He new that he was going to cum soon. At first he didn't want to cum yet, but then he decided that he shall reward Ron with his talented mouth. His fingers clenched tightly to Rons hair, and shifted upwards.

He moaned, "I'm going to cum." He said, and shifted upwards a few more times, screaming loudly, bursting his sperm inside of Ronald's mouth, moaning and riding out his orgasm in Ron's mouth.

Ron  
-----  
Ron almost gagged as Draco rode out his orgasm, but once he relaxed his throat he found that he didn't mind so much. Tears stung the edges of his eyes, he didn't want to cry, but it was happening anyway. He supposed this was a good thing; it wouldn't be very good on him or Draco if Lucuis decided this wasn't enough of a punishment and ended up tying him and fucking his mouth. That would probably make him sick.

Tasting Draco's cum was the most erotic thing Ron had ever done. He'd never managed to swallow before but it almost came as second nature to him. Draco's orgasm wasn't enough to bring him over the edge too, but his erection hadn't wilted like he expected it to while he was blowing Draco. Pulling his mouth back he licked the cum that had dribbled out of his mouth. He then looked up to Draco with wanton eyes, almost begging him to do something else.

Draco  
-------

He groaned, looking down at Ron's face, seeing his cherry lips with some of his sperm on his mouth. He smiled. "Wow Weasel. I'm impressed. That was Amazon." He said, rubbing the other boys lips, taking the cum off of his finger and placed it at Ron's lips, watching him lick it off. He was about to lean in and kiss the boy, a thanks when he heard his father groan loudly.

He turned around and saw him waltz over to Ron, pushing me out of the way, which made me gromwell at him, which made Lucius ignore me.

He then saw his father position his cock in front of Ron's face. He watched Ron's face turn green, with disgust. He didn't mind sucking him, but sucking Lucius, no Ron did not want to do that. He almost felt bad for him...but maybe just maybe if Ron pleasure Lucius, that Lucius will stop this nonsense. He really did not want to rape Ron.

Lucius grabbed his penis and poked Ron's lips, as Ron glared at him.

"I want to feel your wetness while I cum boy." Lucius, said, ordering Ron with his eyes to suck him off.

Ron  
----

Ron wished they had beaten him then taken advantage of his body in its weakest state. This was just pure embarrassment for him. Torture. He diverted his eyes from Lucuis and gave Draco a quick pleading look before lowering his eyes to the floor, opening his mouth wide enough for Lucuis to push in his member.

Ron's gag reflex kicked in ten-fold, just having the offending appendix in his mouth sent his senses wild. He was hating this with a passion. Trying to take his mind off the sickening moans he heard, he started to think of why Draco was different. What was it about him that made Ron like him? He head was yanked roughly by Lucuis

"Pay attention to what you're doing _child_; do you like sucking my cock?" Lucuis smirked down at Ron who cringed. He could tell Lucuis was close. It was only a matter of time.

Draco  
------  
Draco sighed, watching Ron being forced to suck his father's penis. He new that Ron really did not want to do that. He saw the pleading in his eyes and new there was nothing neither of them could do. He felt a little jealous that his father was getting the same treatment as him. Ron was his and his only.

Ron  
----  
Feeling Lucius climax in his mouth made Ron's stomach churn. As soon as his head was released he pulled away falling onto his side coughing up any semen that didn't manage to slide its way down his throat.

"F-fucking dick" Ron chocked out. Thinking back on it he decided it wasn't the wisest thing he had done. He cock had long since wilted and he missed Draco's flesh near his own.

Lucius  
-------

Lucius growled at that, "And to think that I was going to have us go easy on you, since you pleasured us both so well...well that is not going to happen now." He snapped, turning his glare towards his son. "Give him your cock Draco. Make him bleed."

Draco  
-------

Draco shook his head, glaring at Ron for what he did. He sighed after hearing his father. He almost did not have to do it, now he has to hurt him even more. 'Oh why why did you have to do that Weasel?' He thought, glaring at Ron again.

He walked up to him, grabbed his neck and pulled him up and shoved him against the wall. "Stupid move there Weasel. You almost were sent home harm free."

Ron  
----

Being pushed against the wall hard Ron felt his skin chaff as it rubbed. He glared at Draco over his shoulder and in his mind. He whispered back irritably

"Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to puke on your dads cum! And do you really think I was just going to take it?"

He winced as his wrists were twisted. Why was Ron doing all the wrong things today? Nothing seemed to be going his way.

Draco  
------

Draco snarled at Ron, "Can't you keep your bloody mouth quite you fool?" He lowered his face and bit Ron hard on his neck, causing the other boy to bleed; He quickly licked it up, sucking some.

Ron  
---  
Ron winced at the pain in his neck.  
"Tell me _Draco_ how the fuck is a rape victim suppose to be quite" He hissed trough clenched teeth

Lucius  
--------  
"That's enough of your whispering Weasley, Draco, teach Ron _proper_ punishment" Lucius Demanded.

Draco  
-------

Draco sighed, after hearing his father's orders, looking into Ron's eyes, seeing his scared expression. He licked up the rest of his blood and kissed Ron's mouth, sharing his blood taste with him. He then tried to contact him, thru that kiss. Trying to make Ron know that he was not all that evil. And he did not want to hurt Ron at all.

While they kissed, he placed his hands on Ron's bare ass, squeezing his nice arsecheeks some. 'What a nice arse' He thought, smiling into there kiss. He then spread Ron's cheeks with his finger, shoving a finger inside of it, moaning inside of Ron's mouth, when he felt Ron's muscles clench around his fingers. Before Ron could get used to his finger size in his arse, Draco shoved two more fingers inside of him and started to finger his tight little hole.

Ron  
---  
He hated the feeling of Draco's fingers in his arse, so he tried to distract himself by kissing Draco back harder, pouring all his anger and sorrow into the kiss. He didn't even register that he had moaned until Draco stopped moving his fingers to look at Ron's face in shock. Fighting back a blush Ron stared at Draco, maybe he shouldn't have done that.  
A snigger was heard across the room and Ron glared at the person who did it. Lucius was enjoying this waaaay too much to be natural.

Draco  
-------  
Draco sighed as he watched Ron's facial expressions. The git never could hide his true feelings. And Draco kept on trying to tune his father out, all of his noises was making this way harder.

Lucius

--------  
"I want you to fuck him now Draco. Fuck him nice and hard and make him bleed." Lucius said, in a snarling voice.

Draco

-------  
Draco looked at Ron and frowned, thrusting another finger inside, fingering his arsehole, while watching Ron's eyes while they kiss.

Ron  
----  
Ron closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling of Draco's mouth on his and Draco's fingers inside him, pressing against his pleasure spot. Why did it have to be in this kind of situation? Ron wished they could do this again, wished that after this he could look at Draco without blushing madly, but he knew that wouldn't happen, unless somehow Draco managed to tell him, show him in some way that he loves Ron.

He let his tongue play with Draco's before pulling away and whispering that he's ready for Draco to go further.

Draco  
-------

Draco let his eyes show Ron, that if he could he'd do this another way, without his father watching. He frowned knowing that he could not.

He pulled his fingers out of Ronald's arse.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Weasel. And you might want to hold on to the ride." Draco joked, and snickered, "Opps you're still locked up, what a shame." He smirked, just for a show and made Ron wrap his legs around his waist. He then spit on his hands and prepared Ron, he then spit on his hands again and stroked his penis and shoved in the other boy hard and waited a minute for Ron to get used to his size.

Ron  
----  
None of what Draco did before had prepared Ron emotionally for what was happening now. He had Draco's _Dick_ up his _ass_. As the initial pain resided he concentrated on the feeling of being filled, it was something he had never felt before... he... he thought it felt amazing. He shifted his hips experimentally and found the friction he received off Draco a wonderful sensation. It may be hard but he's defiantly get Draco to do this again sometime  
"M-Move" He practically pleaded. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen, but he knew that whatever it was, he wanted it then and there.

Draco  
------

Draco smiled. I didn't think that Ron would enjoy it. Made his job even better. All he had to do was pretend his father was not there watching, getting hard on it. He started to shift his hips, rocking it harder, while wrapping his fingers around Ron's penis.

Ron  
----

Ron was enjoying this. He really had no-idea that anything could ever feel this good. As Draco rocked inside him he pushed his hips back, making the whole event more enjoyable for the both of them. Much to his dismay he didn't push back as much as he wanted too. He pushed back just enough so that Lucuis couldn't tell, but Draco could. He let out a startled gasp when Draco started to jerk him in-time with the rhythm they had formed. He let his head loll back and scrunched his eyes close. He knew the first time wouldn't last long but this was ridiculous, already Ron could feel the familiar tightening of his sack before orgasm. Knowing he wouldn't last longer Ron let out a strangled moan before spilling his seed.

Draco  
-------

Draco smirked as he heard the little Weasels noises, and when he felt something sticky hit his fingers. But even though the young guy already came, he continued to stroke him. He was not done with him. As his fingers pumped Ron's limp dick harder, he thrusted inside of his arsehole even harder.

Ron  
----

Ron fell limp into Draco's arms, his body still sensitive with orgasm he shuddered each time Draco thrusted into him. He member starting to become hard again he tightened his legs around Draco's waist leaning forwards to whisper in his ear

"Fucking ass-hole just cum already"

Draco  
-------

Draco chuckled at Ron's words and continued to drive inside of his body, enjoying the feeling of his cock up Ron's arsehole. He new this was the only time his member would feel this wonderful like this, so he better get used to it and remember. He grabbed Ron's lips in a kiss and shoved his tongue inside the other mans mouth.

Ron  
----

Ron linked his tongue with Draco's in a fiery kiss. Ron pushed back onto Draco's member like he had before, trying to bring them both to climax this time. He groaned when Draco's nail clung and marked his skin. Moaning could be heard across the room and Ron cringed when he realized it was Lucuis

Draco  
------  
Draco groaned loudly as he felt Ron move even closer towards his body. He was going to burst any second. He gripped tightly on Ron's penis and started to pump him even harder, while rubbing the tip of his penis. He felt Ron's arsecheeks clench tightly on him and he groaned loudly, cumming inside of The little Weasels arse.

Ron  
-----

He could help but groan even louder when Draco moved his hand faster. A blinding light passed in front of Ron's eyes as he came, closely followed by Draco. Exhausted from both humiliation and rape/sex Ron wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but he was unsure if there was still more waiting to happen, both now, and when he woke up. Would he be back and think of this as all a dream? He just hoped that this was it, that it wouldn't happen again

Draco  
------  
Draco groaned as he pulled himself out of Ron and smirked at the other boy. "Wow Weasel, if I would've known how amazon that felt, I would've buggered you ages ago." He laughed and grabbed his wand and did a cleansing spell. He then knelt down on his knees and started to suck Ron clean.

Ron  
----

Ron quivered as he felt Draco cleaning him.

"If you had done that earlier Draco, you wouldn't be alive right now" Ron's legs felt weak, he knew that he wouldn't be able toe stand much longer even if he wanted too.

Draco  
------  
Draco snorted, "I would not be alive Weasel? If I had done that earlier, did you honestly think that you could kill me? And even if you succeeded my father would've hurt you way more then I ever could." He said, and then did a cleansing spell on Ron also. "Just remember that next time Ronald." He then gave Ron a chaste kiss and used his wands to take some of his pain away."

Ron  
----

Ron glanced over to Lucuis only to quickly avert his eyes. That was defiantly not on his to-do list.

"I guess this worked out for the better then, even if it is rape."

Lucius  
-------  
Draco turned to look at Lucius and saw him tucking his limp prick into his pants, after he did a cleansing spell also.

"Very good boys. If you keep on being good, then I just may let you go back to your small shack that you call a home." Lucius said, pushing his hair back in a pony tail and smirked at Ron. He then looked at his son and said, "You may bring him up to the guest room, next to yours and feed him and give him a potion to help him sleep." He then walked out and went back up the stairs to the main house area.

Draco  
------

He sighed when his father left the room. He then helped Ron, by holding on to him. "I could've given you even more pain then that Weasel, I'm sure you know that. I went easy on you. I did not want to hurt you." He then guided the other boy out of the room and brought him upstairs to the guest room that was connected to his. "You'll sleep in here. Unless you prefer to sleep with me." He laughed and then added, "Your bathroom is connected to mine, so you may take a bath now if you want. Don' try to leave, because you won't get far. There are death eaters around. And also no one can apparate out of here unless they have Malfoy blood." He then walked off to his bedroom. "Oy and Weasel? I sleep very lightly, so don't try anything stupid. And come get me if you want."

Ron  
-----

Ron watched Draco leave the room, suddenly feeling very lonely and vulnerable. Death eaters? He hated them, the last thing he wanted was to be alone right now, and he didn't even think he had enough guts to go have a bath himself. He _refused_ however to go into Draco's room, after all, it was just one night right? Maybe in the morning he's feel up to a bath... maybe in the morning he'd be greeted by his parent's and realize this was all a bad dream. Ron sighed deeply, even if it was a dream, he'd never be able to forget it. Ron sat on the bed tiredly. He needed clothes, a bath, something to eat, and preferably a new life.

Draco

-------

After Draco left Ron he felt extremely guilty. He hated himself for what he did, so he decided to punish himself for hurting Ron, by working himself to death, by working out. He was a lazy person and he hated working out. So he figured working out for hours and hours, without eating anything it'll at least take tonight off of his mind a little. He may not be able to fix it, but hopefully things will get better tomorrow.

TBC: More soon, can't say when, because we have to role-play it out.

Please let us know what you think of our role-play/story. We'd love to hear your thoughts. No flamming please.

If you write stories (any shows of movies) then please post them on this site. Also fanart. Or if you want to roleplay with us. (Take spaces out)

http // z3 . invisionfree . com / The Faerie Wizards


End file.
